Quid Pro Quo
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: A sexy one-shot about JR and Katherine. Hope it is okay :)


When Katherine first walked into JR's office she wasn't prepared for what she would have to face. Of course he would help her but his assistance would come at a price, he had told her. Naively she had assumed that his hatred of her half brother and sister would be sufficient but she had underestimated him. JR Ewing did nothing unless there was something in it for him. That was the way his daddy had trained him. It was engrained behaviour and would never change.

She had studied him carefully as she stood nervously waiting for his response. He wasn't unattractive and there was a presence about him that was quite exciting she had to admit. He eyed her up lasciviously leaving her in no doubt about what he required in return. The problem was that he wasn't Bobby, the man she had fallen for as soon as she had set eyes on him.

Now, in accordance with their bargain, she was waiting for him in her hotel suite, a glass of red wine having already been consumed quickly to steady her nerves. Hearing his knock at the door she smoothed her dress down and quickly looked in the mirror. JR had been very specific about the way he wanted her to look and she had tried her best to comply with his wishes. Making an enemy of him just wasn't an option. If anyone could help her to get her own way it was him, she told herself. Then she could focus on making sure that Pam and Bobby never reconciled before moving in on her brother-in-law herself.

She opened the door slowly to find him standing there, smiling expectantly. He waited to be asked in never doubting for a minute that he was going to get exactly what he wanted. She smiled back shyly and beckoned for him to come in. No matter how difficult the evening might be for her, she had to see it through and please him in the process.

He gazed around the living room. Katherine Wentworth certainly knew how to live, he mused. The suite in one of Dallas's finest hotels must be costing her several hundred dollars a night, he decided. He then spied the empty glass on a side table, its dark red hue at the bottom betraying what it had contained. "Isn't it a bit early for that?" he asked, a sly smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Do you want one?" she asked, the temptation to drain another glass overwhelming. He shook his head. "No thanks, sugar. I'd prefer a bourbon." She gestured towards the fully stocked bar in the corner. "Help yourself" she responded, quickly pouring herself another glass and taking her first gulp.

"Shall we take our drinks through to the bedroom?" he asked, anxious to get going. Sue Ellen would be waiting for him at home and if he arrived back too late there would be awkward questions to answer.

She followed him meekly and watched as he sat down on the bed. "Take your clothes off for me, Katherine. Do it slowly. Entertain me" he demanded. He smiled wickedly as she fumbled for the zip at the back of her dress. "Do you need me to help?" he asked. She turned her back to him and shivered as she felt him unzip her, his fingers tracing the length of her back as he did so.

"Carry on" he commanded, sipping his bourbon, aroused by the anticipation. She took her arms out of the sleeves and let the garment fall to the floor. JR chuckled wickedly, pleased to note that she had complied with his instructions to the letter. She was wearing a black lacy bodysuit held up by the finest of straps, cut low at the front and back, accentuating her ample breasts, tiny waist and long legs, sexy yet classy at the same time. "Oh yes, you look just fine, darlin" he commented as his erection grew ever more prominent.

He freed himself from his pants, rock hard and ready. "Get on your knees" he told her. "You have done this before, haven't you?" She nodded nervously as she took her position between his legs. He grasped the back of her hair roughly and pushed himself inside her mouth. As he began to thrust she grazed him gently with her teeth making sure to use her tongue to stimulate him further. He moaned in response and then praised her. "You sure are great at that Katherine. You must have had a good teacher." She gazed at him, her bright blue eyes shining in the lamplight, realising with considerable surprise that she was actually enjoying being with him.

"On your feet" he instructed her when he had enough. "Take that off now, honey but leave those shoes on" he told her, slipping his finger under the leg of her bodysuit to assess her arousal. Delighted to find that she was already wet for him he chuckled mischievously. "Tell me what you want, Katherine?"

No longer nervous she smiled widely at him as she peeled her underwear off. "I want you, JR" she responded and, in that moment, she meant it. He pulled her towards him and placed his finger inside her. She gasped in surprise but then groaned gently as he set to work, using his thumb on her clitoris as he moved his finger in and out of her, slowly at first and then more quickly until he made her come. "Good girl, Katherine. I told you it wouldn't be too bad, didn't I?"

When he was sure that she was done he pulled her down on the bed and hastily undressed. She watched him noting his masculine physique and still erect cock, lustful for more. As he climbed on top of her she instinctively opened her legs for him. As he entered her she arched her back and moaned. "Fuck me" she demanded, causing him to chuckle in surprise at her choice of language.

"Oh, I'm going to do exactly that, sugar. Tell me? How hard do you want it?" "Hard" she murmured, lost in the moment. "Very hard. Do whatever you want to me, JR." He roughly parted her legs further so that he could penetrate her as deeply as possible and then started thrusting. "You feel so good" he told her, pleased by the warmth and tightness of her around him.

Straining his neck, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked it firmly. She gasped as his action caused waves of pleasure to course through her pussy. "Yes!" she moaned as he took her ever closer. "That's it, sugar. Come for me" he told her, enjoying the power he wielded over her. He bucked his hips and finally had his way. Katherine screamed in pleasure causing him to grunt appreciatively. Now it was his turn.

Increasing the speed and intensity of this thrusts whilst kneading her breasts eagerly he took himself over. "So good" he groaned as he filled her, shuddering with sheer release. When he was finished he rolled off her and lay on his back recovering. Katherine propped herself up on one arm and gazed into his eyes. "So, you will help me?" she asked, suddenly anxious about the genuineness of his intentions. "Of course I will, sugar. JR Ewing always keeps his promises."

The End


End file.
